Most conventional flashlights have a tubular body designed to inwardly contain one or more batteries. Secured to one end of the body is a lamp portion that includes a parabolic reflector having a light bulb located at its center. A conventional flashlight will also typically include a switch and may include a clasp, hook or other type of member or aperture that enables the flashlight to be secured to a diverse element.
One problem with conventional flashlights is that the linear beam of light that they typically produce is unsuitable for use as a broadly viewable hazard marker/beacon or as a lantern. For a person who is trying to alert others to his or her presence, such as a stranded motorist or a pedestrian or bicyclist traveling at night, the tight beam of a flashlight is usually unsuitable since it cannot be seen unless the flashlight is pointed directly at the viewer. When a light source is required for dispersed lighting of an area, the narrow beam of a flashlight is not capable of illuminating a sufficiently large area to accomplish this function.
In the prior art, a number of flashlight modifications and accessories are taught for broadening a flashlight's light dispersal pattern. For example, there are flashlights in which the bulb can be moved out of the parabolic reflector and provide light in a dispersed manner. While this negates some of the prior art problems, the high intensity of the bulb can make it uncomfortable to look at. In addition, the small size of the bulb makes it a point-type light source that is easily blocked.
An additional method used to change a flashlight's narrow beam into a dispersed light source is to fit a long, rigid plastic tube of translucent material to the end of a flashlight. The tube absorbs a significant amount of the light and therefore is effective only with powerful flashlights. Furthermore, the tube is cumbersome to carry when not in use.
Another problem with prior art conventional flashlights is their instability when they are not being handheld. Many users have experienced frustration while attempting to prop up a flashlight so that it will shine on a particular desired area. In an effort to overcome this problem, there are prior art flashlights in which the lamp portion of the flashlight may be swiveled or adjustably positioned on the flashlight's body portion. However, this provides only a limited degree of success.
A third problem with prior art flashlights is that they are awkward to carry. To facilitate transport of a flashlight, a belt-mounted holder similar to a holster is often employed. However, initial securement of the holder can be somewhat bothersome since it requires a user to partially remove his or her belt to enable the belt to be inserted through the holder's securement loop.